Infinity of WAR
by Nagoom
Summary: Diese Story beginnt ein paar Jahrhunderte nach dem dritten Weltkrieg, in dem die Muggel eher durch Zufall, herausgefunden haben, dass es die Magische Bevölkerung gibt. Seid dem wird jeder Magier gezwungen sich zu registrieren und wie Muggel zu leben...


Infinity of WARDisclaimer:

Der Entwurf dieser Geschichte dient nicht zu gewerblichen Zwecken, es ist lediglich ein Zeitvertreib. Weiterhin weise ich darauf hin das einige Handlungsorte, Charaktere, und Handlungen JKR bzw. WB gehören, ich nehme mir lediglich die Freiheit sie für meine Zwecke zu Benutzen. Ich behalte mir das Recht vor Teile der Disclaimers zu ändern. Ferner erhebe ich Besitzansprüche für die von mir Erfundenen Charaktere, Orte und Handlungen.

Inhalt:

Diese Story beginnt ein paar Jahrhunderte nach dem dritten Weltkrieg, in dem die Muggel eher durch Zufall, herausgefunden haben, dass es die Magische Bevölkerung gibt.

Seid dem wird jeder Magier gezwungen sich zu registrieren und wie Muggel zu leben, alle Gegenstände die zur Magie gebraucht werden, wurden zerstört.

Allen neugeborenen Hexen und Zauberer werden die Zauberkräfte direkt nach der Geburt durch eine Impfung entzogen. So geriet die Existenz von Magie wieder in Vergessenheit.

Der Name Potter der vor hunderten von Jahren für jede Hexe und für jeden Zauberer Hoffnung bedeutete ist in dieser Zeit nicht mehr als ein unbekannter Mythos.

Möge der Mythos wieder Hoffnung bringen…

Trailer

Warner Brothers Logo

**Hoffnung?**

Zoom auf ein Marmornes Hochhaus,

auf dem Dach steht eine Rothaarige Frau,

welche sehnsüchtig in die Weiten schaut.

**Vergangenheit?**

Ein alter man mit grauem langem Haar,

einer Brille mit kreisrunden Gläsern

steht auf einem hohen Turm

eines riesigen Schlosses.

**Geschehenes?**

Eine riesige Pilzexplosion (Atombombe)

erfasst Hogwarts

**Erinnerungen?**

Ein junger,

ein erwachsener

und ein alter

Harry Potter

stehen in der großen Halle

und scheinen auf etwas zu warten…

als sich die Tür plötzlich mit einem Quietschen öffnet.

**Gegebenes?**

Babys liegen auf einer dunklen Station,

mit einer Infusion welche langsam

giftgrüne Flüssigkeit in ihre Venen träufeln lässt.

**Zukunft!**

Was ist SIE?

BERLIN

Viele futuristisch aussehende Gebäude zierten diese einmal so geschichtsträchtige Stadt. Es sollte unendliches Wissen, Weisheit, Offenheit und Wohlstand ausstrahlen. Ganz im Gegensatz, zu dem, dass vor ein paar jahrhunderten eben diese Menschen, getrieben durch ihre Dummheit und Habgier, sich gegenseitig, Bomben um die Ohren gehauen haben. Aber davon will ja heute keiner mehr reden.

Eher dreht sich diese Geschichte um das war grade in einem der höchsten Wolkenkratzer dieser Stadt geschieht. Dieses ehrfürchtige und markante Gebäude ist nämlich das Krankenhaus von Berlin. 400 Meter hoch aus reinstem, weißem Marmor soll es für höchste Hygiene und Qualifizierung stehen aber auch etwas Herrscherisches sollte es haben, denn hier werden nicht nur Kranke versorgt und Schönheitsoperationen für viel Geld vorgenommen, aber dazu Später. Fast im Minutentakt flogen aus allen erdenklichen und nicht erdenklichen Himmelsrichtungen Rot weiße Gleiter auf das Krankenhaus zu. Einige mit, einige ohne Blaulicht. Einige vergleichsweise langsam ja nicht schneller als das Gesetz es vorschreibt, einige aber auch in Halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit, welche dann auch entweder hoch oben, oder unten, oder irgendwo dazwischen an eine der vielen Notaufnahmen andockten um schwer verletzte oder kranke schnell helfen zu können.

Genau in diesem Gebäude, genauer gesagt im 136. Stock im Kreissaal A lag Lara Scarean schon seid etlichen Stunden in den Wehen.

Dann. Doch endlich konnte man die Schreie eines Neugeboren durch die Gänge wehen hören.

„Es ist ein Mädchen." Sagte die Hebamme.

Lara schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Kind sie wollte es unbedingt noch einmal halten, denn sie Spürte wie alle Lebensgeister sie verließen.

Die Hebamme durchtrennte die Nabelschnur und legte das Baby auf den Bauch der frischgebackenen Mutter.

Lara streichelte ihrer Tochter über die noch recht runzlige Stirn. Mit einem seligem Lächeln und einer einzelnen Träne Schloss sie ihre Augen, sie würde sie nie wieder öffnen.

„Katharina soll sie heißen…" schaffte es Lara noch zu flüstern bevor sie letztendlich an der Geburt ihrer Tochter starb.

Die Hebamme, die das geschehen eher teilnahmslos mit angesehen hat, nahm das Baby vom Bauch seiner toten Mutter, Wickelte es in eine Decke und verschwand mit ihr auf dem Gang.

Einige Meter zu fuß und nicht grade wenige Stockwerke unterschied trat die Krankenschwester mit dem nun schreiendem Baby auf dem Arm aus dem Fahrstuhl in den eher kahlen und spärlich beleuchteten gang ein, war doch auf der Entbindungsstation 160 Stockwerke über ihnen noch alles hell erleuchtet und freundlich gewesen.

Als sie auf Station 213 ankam und die Türe zu dieser öffnen wollte kam ihr aber schon jemand zuvor.

„Ah Dr. Glitz genau den Mann den ich brauche" meinte die Krankenschwester.

„Aber, aber nicht so Stürmisch" sagte der Arzt mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" er beugte sich zu dem Baby runter.

„Katharina Scarean" sagte die Schwester nur.

„Aha bitte folgen sie mir" sagte Dr. Glitz daraufhin nur um ein vielfaches ernster als vorher.

Sie betraten Station 213 und liefen einen langen auch eher dunkel gehaltenen Gang.

Am Ende dieses Ganges traten sie erneut durch eine Tür und traten in ein Untersuchungszimmer ein.

„Leg sie auf den Untersuchungstisch" meinte der Dr. nur nachdem er sich die Akte angesehen hat. Er schritt auf das Baby zu und nahm ihr mit einer kleinen Spritze etwas Blut ab und träufelte etwas davon auf einen Präparatträger und schob das Präparat unter das Mikroskop und blickte hindurch.

„Positiv" sagte er „Sie ist eine Hexe"

12 Jahre später?

„Schwester! Machen Sie eine Impfung fertig, die volle Dosis. Sie hat unwahrscheinlich viele magische Blutkörperchen in ihrem Blut!" befahl der Doc.

Wie von der Mücke gestochen sprang die Krankenschwester von ihrem Stuhl auf. Sie hatte die zeit in der ihr Chef die Blutprobe untersucht hatte, wie in Trance auf das Baby gestarrt, und machte die Impfung fertig. Sie setzte Infusion an und hang den Kunststoffbeutel mit der leuchtend giftgrünen Flüssigkeit an einem Haken am Bett, so dass der Beutel über dem neugeborenem baumelte, und schaute traurig auf das arme Geschöpf vor ihr hinab.

Sie konnte es nicht Riskieren.

„Ich hol mir mal einen Kaffee. Wollen sie auch einen?" fragte ihr Chef wie aufs Stickwort.

„Äh, nein Danke" verneinte sie.

Grade als der Chefarzt die Tür geschlossen hatte, ging die Hebamme, Svenja war im Übrigen ihr Name, zur Tür und horchte ob sich auf dem Gang etwas bewegte. Der Gang war ruhig.

Sie ging langsam auf das Baby zu, der Beutel mit der Impfung war schon fast lehr. Svenja zog ein Medaillon auf ihrem Ausschnitt hervor, welches sie auch sogleich öffnete. In dem Medaillon war eine rote Pille, welche sie mit einer winzigen Spritze leer sog. Sie stach vorsichtig durch den Beutel und ließ die rote Flüssigkeit langsam in die grüne träufeln.

Welche darauf hin mit tiefschwarzen Wirbeln durchzogen wurde. Gerade als die Flüssigkeit wieder ihre normal giftgrüne Farbe wiedererlangt hatte, was eigentlich viel schneller hätte passieren müssen, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, (AN: Der Klassiker oder?) und ihr Chef trat in den Raum einen Plastikbecher mit Kaffe in der Hand haltend.

Er schlürfte einmal ausgiebig an dem Kaffe und verzog das Gesicht.

„Bahh, jetzt nehmen die sogar schon Instand Wasser für den Automatenkaffee, kein wunder das das Land vor die Hunde geht."

12 Jahre später

KIEL

Zwölf Jahre sind nun vergangen, Katharina ist bei einer netten Pflegefamilie untergekommen.

Sie wusste das ihre Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben ist mehr aber auch nicht und vom Vater fehlte halt mal wieder jede Spur. Zwölf Jahre, und klein Katharina war schon fast erwachsen

„MUUUUM" aber eben nur FAST.

„Wenn du meinst du kriegst mich weich indem du mich Mum nennst, dann stößt du bei mir aber auf Granit und jetzt raus aus den Federn, Schatz!"

Grummelnd schlüpfte Katharina oder kurz Katha aus dem Bett. Ihr Blick streifte die Digitaluhr auf ihrem Nachttischchen, 8:45 Schlafenszeit nach ihrem Geschmack, vor allem in den Sommerferien.

Um punkt neun Uhr saß dann auch die ganze Familie in der Küche und Frühstückte.

Die Familie in der Katha aufgewachsen war bestand aus ihrer Pflegemutter Marion, ihrem Pflegevater Alexander und dem Sohn der Beiden, er war zwar grade mal 2 Tage jünger als Katha aber das ließ sie ihn, immer und immer wieder spüren. Ihr kleiner Bruder eben.

~Guuuuten Morgen Deutschland wir haben den 20.7.587 nach neuer Zeitrechnung, und nun zum Wetter…~ dröhnte es auch schon aus dem futuristisch designten Radio.

Schweigend Frühstückten sie erst einmal, während sie dem Gedudel aus dem Radio lauschten.

„Ach ja, Katha es ist ein Brief für dich angekommen." Sagte Alex und deutete auf einen gräulich wirkenden Briefumschlag. Verwundert darüber wer von ihren Freunden denn einen grauen Umschlag benutzte blickte sie auf den Absender, dieser stand genau über dem Zeichen das dieser Brief auf umweltfreundlich hergestelltem Papier gedruckt wurde:

Ein Brief

Gleißendes Sonnenlicht ließ Katha blinzeln, als sie versuchte das Dach des riesigen Gebäudes, vor dem sie stand, zu erkennen.

Katha seufzte Tief, wenn es nach ihr ginge wäre sie gar nicht erst hier her gekommen, aber ihre MUM, meinte, dass dieser Brief nicht ohne Grund kam. Obwohl Katha sich ihrer Meinung nach bester Gesundheit erfreute.

Sie blickte wieder hinab um den Brief heraus zukramen den sie vor einer Woche bekommen hatte.

Dort stand:

_Sehr geehrte Frau Scarean,_

_Hiermit werden Sie in unser Krankenhaus, zur Nachuntersuchung geladen._

_da zu Ihrer Geburt eine Lebensgefährliche Epidemie im Umlauf war, wessen Erreger, wenn, erst nach einigen Jahren Aktiv wird._

_Aus diesem Grunde können wir Sie erst nachuntersuchen, nachdem Ihr zwölftes Lebensjahr vollendet haben._

_Bitte finden Sie sich am 30.7.587 um 10:45 in unserer Abteilung für Epidemien ein._

_Mit freundlichem Verbleib_

_Dr. Glitz_

_Abt. Leiter _

_Hochansteckende Krankheiten_

_Berlin, 19.07.87_

„Ich will dich ja nicht in deiner Grübelei stören, Katha, aber wir sollten uns beeilen wir haben bereits halb." Sagte Marion, und zog sie auch schon auf die zwei Glastüren zu welche sich Automatisch als sie sich ihnen näherten.

Als sie die Glastüren passiert hatten, hob Marion erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

Dies veranlasste Katha dazu zu fragen was denn sei.

„Und ich dachte die Krankenhäuser hätten nie Geld!" meinte Marion nur.

Katha ließ ihren Blick durch die Eingangshalle gleiten.

Der Boden war aus weißem und schwarzem Marmor, wobei die schwarzen Marmorplatten so in Linien verlegt waren welche sich immer wieder in rechten Winkeln trafen. Der Boden sah im entfernten Sinne wie das „Mühle" Spielbrett aus.

In der Mitte diese „Musters" war das Informationshäuschen mit mehreren Schaltern.

Marion und Katha traten an den Schalter den grade eine etwas pummeligere Frau Richtung Fahrstühle verließ.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte die Frau hinter der Glasscheibe gelangweilt.

„Guten tag Katharina Scarean" Marion deutete auf Katha „hat um viertel vor elf einen Termin bei Dr. Glitz, wir müssten wissen wo die Abteilung für Epidemien ist."

Die Empfangsdame setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, verzog ihr Gesicht als ob man sie bei etwas sehr wichtigem gestört hätte, und begann auf der dem Bildschirm herumzufingern (Touch Screen)

„Katharina Scarean" sagte sie überdeutlich in Richtung des Bildschirmes.

Es ertönte jedoch nur ein ausladendes summen.

Nach einigen weiteren gescheiterten Versuchen

verdrehte sie genervt die Augen und sagte:

„Ungewöhnlicher Name" nun begann sie wieder auf dem Bildschirm herum zu fingern, anscheinen um Kathas Namen in mühevoller Handarbeit in den Computer einzugeben.

„Ah ja 24tes Untergeschoss bitte, Abteilung 213, sie werden erwartet" sagte sie nach einem suchenden Blick über dem Bildschirm.

Zur Untersuchung

Mutter und „Tochter" wollten sich grade auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen machen, als sich die Empfangsdame noch einmal zu Wort meldete.

„Ach ja Katharina muss allein untersucht werden, sie müssen hier oben warten."

sagte sie in Richtung Marion, und fing wieder gelangweilt an auf dem Bildschirm herumzufingern.

Katha sah flehend zu ihrer Ziehmutter hinauf.

Als Marion diesen Blick bemerkte sagte sie nur:

„Kopf hoch Schätzchen so schlimm wird das nicht." mit sanfter Gewalt schob sie Katha in einen Aufzug hinein welcher grade seine Türen geöffnet hatte, und drückte auf U24.

Katha sah grade noch wie ihre Mutter winkend vor dem Fahrstuhl stand, als die Türen sicht schlossen, und ihr die sicht versperrten.

Mit einem Rucken setzte sich der Fahrstuhl Richtung Erdmittelpunkt in Bewegung.

Katha sah sich vor Langeweile und Aufregung im Aufzug um, nun viel ihr auch eine Monotone Melodie auf die hier gespielt wurde.

Na Toll Aufzugmusik. Dachte Katha Ironisch.

Katha hatte generell keine Angst vor Ärzten und ihren skurrilen Instrumenten, und trotzdem hatte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache, sie hatte von ihren Freunden noch nie etwas dergleichen mitbekommen, da sie ha alle etwa altersgleich waren.

Aber naja egal, der Doc. würde ihr das schon erklären.

DIIIIIIINNNNG DOOOOOOONNNNGGG

Katha blickte überrascht auf die Anzeige über der sich öffnenden Schiebetür, „U24" prangte dort, welches ihr auch durch ein schief ² gesprochenes „U24 Abteilung für Epidemien" bestätigt wurde.

Die nun geöffnete Tür gab den Blick auf einen eher tristen, und Menschenlehren langen gang frei, welcher merkwürdiger weise durch wenige Fenster erhellt wurde.

Katha trat auf den Gang, und ihr viel direkt ein Schild auf:

Abt.: 213

Epidemien, besondere Fälle

Dr. Glitz

Ah OK das klärte auch schon ein bisschen warum Katha die Einzigste war die zur Nachuntersuchung musste.

Kaum, dass sie angeklopft hatte, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür, ein blondes Mädchen etwa in Kathas Alter schritt aus dem Raum in den Flur.

Das Mädchen blickte sie flüchtig an und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. Katha hingegen schritt nun in den Raum hinein.

Dr. Glitz

SSSSSSS

Machte der Kaffeeautomat als Dr. Glitz sich einen Kaffe schwarz und ohne Zucker zog.

Er ist diesen Morgen irgendwie nicht richtig aus dem Bett gekommen, er hatte noch so das Gefühl als ob seine Bessere hälfte auch noch im Bett liegen geblieben wäre.

Genau aus diesem Grund verschaffte er sich nun diese für ihn nun doch „harte" Dröhnung an Koffein.

Sachte über den noch zu heißen Kaffe pustend schritt er auf sein Untersuchungszimmer hinzu, wo garantiert schon seine nächste Patientin warten würde. Katha Scarean geborene Hexe.

Alle geborenen Hexen und Zauberer bekamen direkt nach Ihrer Geburt eine „Impfung" welche ihre Magischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückt.

Die Nachuntersuchung diente lediglich als Sicherung, dass diese auch anschlägt, denn wenn sie die ersten 12 Jahre wirksam war, ist sie es auch für den Rest des Lebens aktiv.

War sie es nicht, musste jene magische Person eliminiert werden, den ein Nachimpfen war nicht möglich.

Vorsichtig damit er ja auch nichts von dem Kaffe verschüttete öffnete er die Türe zu seinem Büro, in welchem auch schon seine nächste Patientin auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch wartete und sich im Untersuchungsraum umsah. Ihr rotes Haar viel ihr bis zu den schultern, ein recht hübsches Mädchen wie er fand, eine Schande, sollte die „Impfung" nicht mehr aktiv sein.

„Ah, guten Morgen" sagte der Arzt dann auch schon, und stellte seinen Kaffe auf den Großen Schreibtisch.

„Du musst Katha Scarean sein oder?" fragte er dann.

„Hi, ja das bin ich" antwortete diese etwas aufgeregt.

„So, Katha, es ist doch OK für dich wenn ich dich mit deinem Vornamen anspreche oder?"

„gut wie hier in der Akte steht war bei deiner Geburt eine Epidemie im Umlauf die verstärkt Säuglinge betraf im Umlauf" fuhr er nach einen Kopfnicken, fachmännisch ohne jegliches Gefühl in der Stimme, wie es manchmal nur ein Arzt konnte, fort.

„Aus diesem Grund werde ich dir gleich ein wenig Blut abnehmen, geht ganz schnell und schmerzlos." behauptete dieser weiter, und deutete auf die Liege wo auch schon das Papiertuch drüber lag.

„Wenn ich bitten dürfte"

Katha setzte sich auf die liege und machte schon einen Arm frei, was ja relativ schnell ging da sie ein T-Shirt trug. Sie spürte auch schon ein ganz leichtes Pieksen, sie schaute hinunter und sah eine hauchdünne Nadel in ihrer Ader stecken, kaum dünner als ein Haar. Welche aber überraschend schnell das Blut in die Spritze sog.

„So das war's auch schon." Sagte der Doc. als er die Spritze aus ihrem Arm zog. Ein Pflaster war nicht nötig, die Wunde war so klein das kein Blut heraus fließen konnte.

„Ich gucke direkt nach ob du infiziert bist oder nicht, dauert nur einen Moment."

Sagte der Arzt weiter, und schob schon den Präparatträger unter das Mikroskop.

„Ahhh, jaaa sehr gut, du bist kerngesund, du kannst gehen ich muss nur noch die Akte ausfüllen." Katha sprang von der Liege hinab, froh endlich hier heraus zu kommen schritt sie durch die Tür, ohne auch nur Tschüss zu sagen. Was den Doktor wohl nicht sonderlich Störte da er schon irgendwas auf einem Kompliziert aussehenden Formular ausfüllte. Sie schritt nun wieder den Gang entlang, zu den Aufzügen.

Während dessen machte ein Arzt in einem Untersuchungszimmer ein Häkchen in einem Kästchen wo dran stand „Impfung Aktiv".

Eine vergessene Welt!

Dr. Glitz hatte gerade das Formular komplett ausgefüllt da öffnete sich erneut die Tür,

eine schwarzhaarige Krankenschwester trat ein.

„Ah Svenja, Pünktlich auf die Minute." grinste der Doc.

„Eh jaaa, ich bin gekommen um Katharinas Akte zu holen, fürs Archiv" antwortete diese.

„Sicher, doch hier ist sie" meinte Dr. Glitz und reichte ihr die Akte.

Svenja schaute kurz auf das Namensschild: Katharina Scarean

Als sie plötzlich von ihrem Chef abgelenkt wurde:

„Bäääääääh, kalt ist dieses Zeug wirklich ungenießbar, verdammt." Ekelte sich der Arzt und schüttete den Rest des kalten Kaffees in den Ausguss.

„Tja selber Schuld." meinte Svenja grinsend. „ich bring die Akte ins Archiv, bis später."

Auf dem Weg ins Archiv überflog sie die Akte, Impfung Aktiv, sehr gut.

Das verschaffte ihr noch Zeit.

Die Aufzugtüre öffnete sich, und gleißendes Licht aus der hellen Eingangshalle viel Katha in die Augen. Eine Hand schützend vor ihre Augen haltend schritt sie aus dem Fahrstuhl.

Sie ließ ihren Blick einmal durch die Halle gleiten und fand schließlich Marion in einer Sitzgruppe sitzend, und in einem langweiligen Magazin herumblätternd.

Marion blickte auf, und sprang direkt auf als sie Katha heran schreiten sah.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Bist du gesund?" fragte sie auch schon ganz aufgeregt.

„Der Typ hat mir nur etwas Blut abgenommen und direkt untersuch. Und jaaaa ich bin gesund" antwortete Katha leicht gereizt. Ihre Ziehmutter konnte schon mal ganz schön überfürsorglich sein.

„Muuuuuuum können wir nicht noch was shoppen gehen, jetzt wo wir schon mal hier sind?"

„Klar hast du etwa gedacht wir fahren nur wegen so einer duseligen Untersuchung extra nach Berlin. Komm lass erstmal ein Eis essen, hier drinnen ist die Klimaanlage ausgefallen und ich brauch dringend eine Abkühlung."

Also schritten „Mutter und Tochter" durch den Ausgang Richtung Einkaufsstraße.

Und machten sich auf die Suche nach einer netten Eisdiele.

Sie bekamen nicht mehr mit wie kurz nach ihnen eine Schwarzhaarige Frau aus dem Krankenhaus schritt und anscheinend jemanden suchte, und auch fand.

Nun liefen Katha sowie Marion beide mit einem leckeren Eis in der Hand durch die belebte Einkaufsstraße, vorbei an allen möglichen und nicht möglichen Geschäften.

Doch eines stach Katha besonders ins Auge.

Wie hypnotisiert blieb sie inmitten der Straße stehen, was die Folge hatte, dass die geschäftigen Leute plötzlich einen Bogen um sie machen mussten, und sie ihr und da angerempelt wurde. Dies störte sie aber nicht im Geringsten. Viel lieber starrte sie auf das Schmutzige Schaufenster von „Alfreds Antiquitäten seit 13 n.M."

Wie durch einen Zauber blieb der Blick auf jenes Geschäft frei.

Katha sah sich um ihre Mutter war bei einigen Kleidungsständern eines Modegeschäftes stehen geblieben und musterte skeptisch ein schwarzes Top.

In anbetracht dessen, dass ihre Ziehmutter erstmal das Fehlen von Katha nicht bemerken würde, schlängelte sie sich zu dem Antiquitätenladen.

Je näher sie dem Handel kam, desto mehr machte der Laden einen verwahrlosten Eindruck,

die Tür hing nur noch in einer Angel, die alte Gaslampe die an der Wand angebracht war, hing umgekehrt in ihrer Fassung, ein Wunder war es nur noch das die Fenster nicht eingeschlagen waren.

Sie trat auf die hölzerne Tür zu, und drückte sie sanft nach innen auf.

Die flog jedoch direkt aus der letzten Angel und viel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen auf den Boden.

Und eine riesige Staubwolke bahnte sich ihren weg an die frische Luft.

Katha drehte sich schnell nach außen um, um nicht alles ins Gesicht zu bekommen, und bekam noch mit wie der Staub an ihr vorbei wehte.

Der allgemeinen Bevölkerung schien das umfallen einer Türe wohl egal zu sein, denn die liefen immer noch an ihr vorbei als sei nicht gewesen.

Katha drehte sich wieder um, und spähte in den Laden.

Der Staub hatte sich noch nicht ganz gelegt, die einzelnen Flocken reflektierten die wenigen, durch das schmuddelige Fenster, einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen.

Die ganze Szene hatte durch diesen Effekt irgendwas Mystisches an sich.

Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Geschäft. Die Regale waren alle leer. Alles leer geräumt, geplündert. Katha sah sich die Regale genauer an. Eine Zentimeter dicke Staubschicht lag auf den Auslageflächen, und doch wo früher vermeintlich die Ware gestanden hatte, war sie unwesentlich dünner.

Sie sah die Regal reihen entlang, leer, nichts was ihr die Geschichte dieses Ladens erzählen konnte. Die Plünderer hatten gründlich gearbeitet.

Doch dort, ganz am ende des Regals, wo schon das Schaufenster anfing, war die Staubschicht, Kreisförmig etwas angehoben. Sie schritt auf die Raumecke zu, und pustete einmal kräftig um den gröbsten Staub zu entfernen.

Auf dem Regalbord lad ein braunes Tuch, über etwas anderes gelegt, um dieses zu verbergen.

Was anscheinend auch funktioniert hatte, denn es war der einzigste noch vorhandene Verkaufsgegensand hier.

Mit zitternden Händen zog sie das Tuch von dem Objekt, und war enttäuscht als sie nur eine alte Steinschale sah. Welche mit den verschiedensten Symbolen verziert war.

Katha nahm die Schale mit ihrer mit dem Tuch umschlungenen Hand.

Nicht um ihre Hand zu schützen, sondern eher um das Schälchen vor ihrer Hand zu schützen, es sah so zerbrechlich aus.

Sie wickelte das Tuch um die Schale und steckte sie in ihre Handtasche. Besonders darauf bedacht einen stoßfreien Ort ihrer Tasche zu finden.

Sie sah sich weiter um. Bis ihr in einer der hinteren Ecken ein Lichtstrahl auffiel.

Der wohl durch ein Fenster um die Ecke viel. Neugierig auf weitere verborgene Schätze ging sie um die Ecke und was sie dort fand war auf keinen fall ein Fenster.

Es war ein Loch

Ein Loch welches Gradewegs einen Blick auf eine Lange, altmodische Gasse freigab.

Verwundert stieg sie durch das Loch um die Gasse zu begutachten.

Sie war menschenleer, und hier und da waren Löcher im Boden, einige nur etwa Faustgroß andere dafür das Locker ein Van hinein gepasst hätte, Bombenkrater schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, sie wunderte sich nur Warum die Häuser ringsum nicht die kleinste Macken aufwiesen, mit der Ausnahme das sie der Zeit entsprechend aussahen. Diese Gasse musste uralt sein, denn Katha hatte einen Laden entdeckt der Schreibfedern verkaufen sollte, wäre er nicht verwaist wie alle anderen Geschäfte, wie Katha schnell merkte.

Katharina ging die Straße, sich um die Krater herumschlängelnd, weiter entlang.

Grade als sie ein riesiges weißes Gebäude, mit einer Bronzenen Tür erspäht hatte, machte es

KNACK unter ihren Füßen. Und ihr linker Fuß sank um mehrere Zentimeter ein.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Katha auf ihre Füße, und erkannte mit schrecken die Risse dich sich unter weiteren Knacken sternförmig von ihrem Fuß ausbreiteten.

Und da merkte die auch schon wie sie buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.

Gin

Der Boden gab nach und es tat sich ein Loch von ca. drei Meter Durchmesser auf, Katha fiel in die Tiefe.

Wände aus grobem Gestein rasten an ihr vorbei.

Sie konnte noch 2 metallisch wirkende, parallel zueinander laufende Linien erkennen, da wurde es schwarz um sie herum.

…

Katha schlug die Augen auf, und musste sich diese gleich wieder unter schmerzen wegen zu hellem Lichtes zu kneifen.

Katha drehte sich um, schlug die Augen auf und richtete sich auf.

Sie war in einer art Höhle, sie sah sich weiter um und entdeckte Gleise wie für Kohlewagen, die einmal so schien es wieder tiefer unter die Stadt führten und einmal weiter Richtung Oberfläche.

Katha blickte sich die Augen schützend nach oben, da wo sie ja herkam, das Loch durch das sie gefallen war, war etwa so groß wie ein Tischtennisball.

Wie konnte sie das nur überlebt haben? Das waren doch locker 30 Meter.

Naja erstmal egal, Hauptsache sie kam hier wieder raus.

Sie nahm den Tunnel der bergauf zu verlaufen schien. Sie wunderte sich das man trotz das jegliche Lichtquelle fehlte, sie doch einigermaßen anständig sehen konnte, zumindest so das sie nicht gegen irgendeinen Stein rannte.

Nach Stunden wie ihr vorkam stand sie vor einer Mauer aus Geröll, die schienen führen unter sie Steine her, also ging es dort eigentlich noch weiter.

MIST!

Katha machte Kehrt und ging zurück.

Doch als sie freie sicht auf die „Lichtung" hatte erschrak sie sich zu erst, doch dann durchflutete sie das Gefühl der Erleichterung.

Mitten in dem Kreis aus Licht Stand eine Person.

Sie trug einen schwarzen, elegant aber doch widerstandsfähig aussehenden Mantel und einen und einen ebenso schwarzen Borsalino, der aber stark ramponiert aussah.

Katha ging langsam auf die Person zu. Das anfängliche Erleichterungsgefühl war wieder abgeflaut und machte Unsicherheit platz. Diese Person sah nicht unbedingt vertrauenerweckend aus.

Grade als Katha auch den Lichtkreis betreten hatte, drehte sich die Person um.

Die Person die Katha vorher für einen Mann gehalten hatte, hatte eindeutig weibliche Züge,

die man trotz Sonnenbrille erkennen konnte.

Durch diese unerwartete Wendung fasste Katha neuen Mut und ging ein Stückchen weiter auf die Frau zu.

„Regel Nummer Eins: Beurteile NIE jemanden nach seinem Äußeren." Sagte die Frau und löste die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme.

Erschrocken blieb Katha stehen.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte diese nun. Katha vie lauf das die Frau bei dieser brüllenden Hitze die dort oben herrschte, tatsächlich noch Handschuhe trug, es waren schwarze Handschuhe, welche jeweils merkwürdige Zeichen um den Saum und den Mittelfinger eingenäht hatten.

„Ich bin Gin." Sagte Gin und sah Katharina abschätzig an, und nahm den Hut ab, Braunes etwa brustlanges Haar fiel zusammengebunden ihren Rücken hinunter. Die Brille blieb aber auf der Nase.

„Wie bist du hier hingekommen?" wollte sie nun wissen.

Als Antwort schnalzte Gin einmal mit der Zunge und zeigte, genervt nach oben.

„Da wo du auch herkommst. " fügte sie hinzu.

Kathas Hoffnung mit Gins Hilfe wieder hier raus zu kommen schwand.

„Du bist Katharina Scarean oder?" fragte Gin.

„Ja, woher wissen die wie ich heiße?" frage Katha erstaunt.

Gin schnalzte wieder mit der Zunge, sie schien zu überlegen.

„Unwichtig" blockte Gin schließlich nach kurzer zeit ab, und marschierte gradewegs an Katha vorbei ohne auf diese zu achten, auf den Tunnel zu aus den Katha grade erst gekommen war.

„Ähm, da kommt man nicht weiter, die Hölle ist verschüttet." Wies Katha Gin drauf hin.

„Regel Nummer zwei: Wenn es keinen Weg gibt, macht man sich einen." Sagte Gin ungerührt ohne dabei stehen zu bleiben.

Katha blieb fassungslos stehen.

Bis auf einmal aus dem Tunnel

„Wo bleibst du denn? Brauchst du ne extra Einladung?"

Katha erwachte aus ihrer Starre und folgte der Frau in den Tunnel.

Als sie Gin eingeholt hatte, wunderte sie sich das Gin immer noch ihre Sonnenbrille trug, der Hut saß bereits wieder auf ihren Kopf, die Haare fielen ihr aber immer noch die Schultern herunter, aber sie schien Trotz Sonnenbrille hier unten alles erkennen zu können.

Als sie an der Geröllwand ankamen schnalzte Gin wieder mit der Zunge.

„Geh hinter den Stein da." meinte Gin nur, den Blick weiter auf die Wand gerichtet.

Katha sah sich um und konnte mir Müh und Not einen Großen Stein in ihrer Nähre ausmachen, sie kauerte sich wie geheißen hinter den Stein.

Sie konnte noch sehen wie Gin an ihr vorbei ging, und plötzlich eine Halbdrehung Richtung Felswand machte, wobei sie ihren rechten arm ausstreckte mit dem sie anscheinend zur Felswand zeigte.

BUUMMMMMM

Und die ganze höhle war mit einer einzigen Staubwolke ausgefüllt.

Als sich der gröbste Staub gelegt hatte, vorzugsweise natürlich auf Kathas Haare, sah sie über den Stein hinweg.

Die Geröllwand war… Weg

Gin selbst hatte kein einziges Staubkörnchen abbekommen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie staunend.

„Regel Nummer Zwei, schon vergessen? Es gibt für fast alles eine Lösung, auch wenn sie auf den ersten Blick etwas… ungewöhnlich erscheint. Los weiter." blockte Gin wieder ab.

Und so gingen sie nun den Weg weiter hinauf. Zwischendurch zweigten immer wieder Gänge in die verschiedensten Richtungen ab, einer verschwand sogar in der Decke, aber fast alle hatten sie was gemeinsam, sie führten wieder nach unten.

Sie kamen schließlich an einer art Bahnsteig bei dem eine in den Stein gehauene Treppe weiter hinaufführte.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe standen sie nun vor einer Tür. Als Gin diese öffnete musste Katharina sich die Hand vor den Augen halten da sie an die Sonnenstrahlen nun gar nicht mehr gewöhnt war.

Wahrheiten?

Kathas Augen gewöhnten sich nur sehr langsam an die Helligkeit die durch die Tür schien.

Gin jedoch war wenig beeindruckt von dem Licht, logisch sie hatte ja auch eine Sonnenbrille auf.

Die Frau Mitte 20 schritt durch die Tür. Katha konnte grade so erkennen wie Gins Silhouette in dem perfekt weißen Licht verschwamm.

Nach kurzem zögern ging Katha ihr hinter her, durch die Tür. Die Hand schützend vor die Augen und den Blick gesenkt, erblickte sie das der Boden hinter der Tür nicht mehr aus Fels bestand, sondern aus edlem weißen Marmor.

In der Hoffnung nicht mehr allzu stark geblendet zu werden, richtete Katha ihren Blick gen Decke.

Sie war in einer Riesigen Halle, die Decke spannte sich Bogenförmig von der einen Seite zur anderen. Direkt darunter aber noch nicht den Boden berührend, kunstvolle Fenstermosaike.

Jedes von ihnen zeigte etwa hüfthohe Wesen mit langen Nasen und Ohren, den Vergleich hatte sie daher, dass bei wenigen Fenstern auch Menschen abgebildet waren, durch die das helle Licht viel. Auf einem Fenster wurde dargestellt wie eines dieser Wesen an einem Amboss schmiedete, auf anderen wiederum wie sie einfach nur einen Rubin in Händen hielten, oder eine Szene in der eines dieser Wesen einem Menschen einen gut gefüllten Beutel abnahm und dafür ein paar ca. Faustgroße Edelsteine hergab.

Katha viel auf das die Menschen auf diesen Bildnissen immer als etwas Niederes dargestellt wurden.

Ihr Blick senkte sich wieder und sie besah sich nun die Einrichtung der Hallte.

Genau ihr gegenüber am anderen Ende der Halle war eine silberne reich verzierte Doppeltür.

Zwischen ihr und der Tür Befand sich eine Gasse aus zwei langen Theken wie es aussah, hinter diesen hohen Theken standen hohe Schemel bzw. die hälfte von ihnen war umgestoßen worden und lag auf dem Boden rum.

Erst jetzt viel ihr der Zustand dieser edlen Halle auf. Sie blickte sich noch mal um.

Der Marmorboden wies einige große Risse auf, einige der unzähligen Holztüren an den Seitenwänden hingen nur noch in den Angeln, oder befanden sich gar nicht mehr im Türrahmen, an einer Stelle fehlte sogar ein gutes Stück im Mauerwerk.

Ihr Blick wanderte erneut nach Oben, und jetzt erkannte sie, dass die sonst so anmutigen Fenster mit vielen Löchern gespickt waren. Sie sah sich erneut die silberne Doppeltür an, auch diese hatte erhebliche Schäden, das sonst so edle Silber war an vielen Stellen angelaufen und die Tür hin auch nur noch in einer Angel, so das das Ende der Tür, auf dem Boden stand.

Katha hatte so das Gefühl, dass nur bei dem kleinsten Lufthauch die Tür umfallen könnte.

Was sie letztendlich auch tat. Wie in Trance sah Katharina zu wie die Türe sich unweigerlich dem Boden näherte.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden KNALL landete das Silber auf dem kostbaren Boden, und wirbelte eine gute Menge Staub auf.

Erschrocken sah sie wieder auf, und erkannte, dass Gin neben der nun liegenden Tür stand.

„Kommst du nun endlich, ich habe nicht vor hier zu übernachten." Meinte Gin und trat gleichgültig durch die Tür.

„Warte, wo sind wir hier?" rief Katharina ihr nach und lief ihr hinter her.

Gin blieb stehen und drehte sich um, ließ einmal kurz den Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

Sie schnalzte einmal mit der Zunge und sagte:

„Dieses Gemäuer und die Höhle wo ich dich rausgeholt habe galten vor sehr langer Zeit als einer der sichersten Orte der Welt. Es war eine Bank. Mehr ist erstmal unwichtig.

Wie du aber siehst ist alles vergänglich."

Sie drehte sich wieder um und schritt nun durch eine Bronzene Doppeltür hinaus an die frische Luft. Mit Katha auf den Fersen. Katharina ließ ihren Blick schweifen und erkannte das sie sich wieder auf der Gasse befanden wo sie in das Loch gefallen war. Sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen aus welchem Gebäude sie gekommen war. Es war das Riesige weiße Gebäude welches sie kurz vor dem Sturz gesehen hatte, doch nun konnte sie auch erkennen was in einem Bogen über der Türe stand:

GRINGOTTS

Die Buchstaben waren ebenfalls aus Bronze kunstvoll geschmiedet. Man sah den Buchstaben aber die Witterung an.

Sie ging die Straße weiter vorbei an dem Loch in das sie gefallen war, vorbei an den verbarrikadierten Geschäften. Als sie vor dem Loch in der Wand zum Antiquitätenladen stehen blieb wollte Katha grade ein herzliches „Danke" aussprechen als die geheimnisvolle Frau sie schon unterbrach:

„Kein Thema, es war so zu sagen meine Pflicht, geh durch das Loch du wirst erwartet."

Erschrocken blickte Katharina Gin an ihr blick wanderte langsam zu dem Loch, von wem wurde sie erwartet? Von ihrer Ziehmutter? Wenn ja woher kannte Gin Marion, Katharina war sich sicher diese Person noch nie gesehen zu haben.

Schnell drehte Kathe sich wieder zu Gin um, um ihr doch noch ihren dank auszusprechen, blickte jedoch nur gegen ein verwaistes Schaufenster. Gin war fort. Schnell suchte sie systematisch die Gasse mit ihrem Blick ab. Nichts. Sie war spurlos verschwunden.

Mit klopfendem Herzen spähte sie durch das Loch in der Wand. Sie konnte grade so den Lichtstrahl von dem Schaufenster des Antiquitätenladens auf dem Boden ausmachen.

Der Laden hatte nun etwas Unheimliches an sich, nicht mehr wie am Anfang etwas Mystisches, Anziehendes oder Faszinierendes.

Langsam kletterte sie durch das Loch und trat tiefer in den Laden ein.

Sie ging um die Ecke Richtung Ausgang, doch da erkannte Katha das sie tatsächlich erwartet wurde.

Eine Frau stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und beobachtete anscheinend das Treiben vor dem Geschäft durch das verschmutzte Fenster hindurch.

Sie hatte Schwarze lange Haare die ihr etwa bis zum Bauchnabel reichten.

Die Frau drehte sich langsam um, und Kathas Blick blieb für kurze zeit an tiefschwarzen Augen hängen, irgendwo her kannte sie diese Frau, sie fasste sofort vertrauen in diese Person.

„Kannst du dich noch an Regel Nummer Eins erinnern?" fragte die Frau nun, lächelte aber gütig.

In Kathas kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Die Frau schien dies zu merken und lachte einmal belustigt auf.

„Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, wichtig ist das es dir gut geht. Wie geht's dir denn?"

„Mir geht es gut, was mich ehrlich gesagt verwundert ich bin schließlich in ein tiefes Loch gefallen, und wer sind sie überhaupt?" fragte Katha.

„Wichtig ist für dich erstmal nur DAS es dir gut geht, nicht das WARUM. Ich heiße übrigens Svenja." Sagte die Frau nun.

Auch der Name sagte Katharina etwas, aber das wollte ihr irgendwie nicht in den Sinn kommen woher.

Svenja ging langsam mit bedachten Schritten auf Katharina zu. Diese machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten zurückzuweichen oder sich sonst wie zu wehren.

Als die Frau etwa eine Armlänge von Katha entfernt war, hob sie ihren rechten arm so an als wollte sie Katharina eine Backpfeife geben, aber viel langsamer. Die Hand so angewinkelt das die Handfläche Katha zugewandt war.

Das letzte was Katharina noch wahrnahm war ein goldener Ring mit merkwürdigen Zeichen der an einem Mittelfinger steckte.

…..

„Hey Schätzchen was ist? Bist du müde? Sollen wie besser nach hause fahren?"

Katharina blinzelte, sie stand mit ihrer Mutter von einem Mode Geschäft, Marion hatte einige Kleidungsstücke als engere Auswahl über ihren Arm liegen. Das Bild eines leer geräumten Antiquitätenladens schoss ihr durch den Kopf, war aber sogleich wieder verschwunden.

Was war vorgefallen?

„Katharina was ist los? Komm wir fahren nach Hause." Meinte ihre Mutter nun entschieden, „du bist den ganzen Tag schon so durch den Wind, wie können auch ein andermal noch mal shoppen gehen.

„Ja komm lass gehen." Lenkte Katha nun auch ein. Sie war wohl nur etwas durch den Wind wegen dieser Untersuchung es ist nicht passiert.

Glaubte sie.

Träume sind Schäume! ODER?

Svenja beobachtete durch das verschmierte Fenster das fröhliche Treiben auf einer der belebtesten Straßen Berlins.

Wenn doch nur alle so unbeschwert leben könnten, wie diese Meute, die keine größeren Sorgen hat als das Problem was man denn nun als nächstes kaufen könnte. Das ganze wurde durch eine Gruppe junger Teenies die lauf quatschend und lachend mit vollgepackten Einkaufstaschen an dem Schaufenster vorbeiliefen. Svenja seufzte.

„Na endlich Gin. Wo bleibst sie?" fragte Svenja in den Raum ohne den Blick von den Massen zu nehmen. Doch sie bekam eine Antwort:

„Ich denke sie wird gleich von selbst auftauchen. Es gibt erste Anzeichen." Erklang direkt hinter ihr die Stimme von Gin.

„Gut." Bestätigte Svenja, als auch schon unbeholfene Schritte zu hören waren.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die Richtung aus der das Mädchen erscheinen würde, nicht im Entferntesten überrascht, dass nicht mehr anwesend war.

Svenja schmunzelte leicht über die sonderliche Art von Gin, als das rothaarige Mädchen um die Ecke schritt.

……..

2 ½ Jahre später:

KIEL

Es war nachts, die Wolken wurden in einem beachtlichen Tempo, von dem Wind den Himmel entlang geschoben. Ab und an lugte kurz der Mond durch die sonst so dichte Wolkendecke, und erleuchtete mit schwachen Lichtstrahlen, eine kleine mit weichem Schnee bedeckte Wohngegend in Kiel.

In einem dieser Häuser, in einem Zimmer direkt neben der Küche, lag Katharina in ihrem Bett und schlief. Die Fenster vorhänge bewegten sich sanft mit dem leichten Wind der durch das auf Kipp gestellte Fenster pfiff.

Sie lag eingekuschelt unter einer dicken Decke in ihrem Bett, ihre Augen bewegten sich unter ihren Liedern.

Sie träumte…

*

Katha saß an einem Tisch, sie konnte ihre Umgebung nicht erkennen, es war einfach nur schwarz. Sie konnte grade eben so ihr gegenüber erkennen, welcher auf sie einzureden schien.

Die Person hatte längeres schwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen, sie schlussfolgerte das die Person eine Frau war. Katha kam diese ganze Situation so merkwürdig aber auch vertraut vor. Sie meinte diese Person auch irgendwo schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber bloß wo?

Ihre Stimme war kaum zu erkennen, das Wenige was sie verstand war: „verhält …so… siehst… weil… hast."

Katha wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch mal umher schweifen, es war immer noch nichts zu erkennen. Ihre Hoffnung, ihre Augen hätten sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt, war dahin.

Das nächste was Katharina war nahm war ein fallender Ring. Der nun auf den schwarzen Boden landete, und nach langem drehen flach auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Katha konnte merkwürdige Zeichen auf dem Ring erkennen.

*

Vergangenes…

Katha gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich erst einmal. Sie lag noch immer in ihrem Bett, und ließ den „Traum", ein besseres Wort fiel ihr im Moment nicht ein, Revue passieren.

Sie hatte in letzter Zeit öfter so mysteriöse Träume.

Welche immer sehr verschwommen wirkten, nie konnte sie einen konkreten Zusammenhang feststellen.

Immer noch leicht schlaftrunken und fröstelnd schwang sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante, und stand auf.

Wobei sie aber gegen den Nachttisch stieß, was sie kaum wahrnahm.

Lediglich das Geräusch von Steinartigem was auf Holz trifft ließ sie, sich träge nach einem heruntergefallenen Gegenstand umschauen.

Sie fand einen in einem Taschentuch eingewickelten Gegenstand, den sie achtlos wieder auf das Nachttischchen ablegte. Marion hatte anscheinend mal wieder bei einem ihrer Putzwahne irgendwas gefunden, was Katha vor etlichen von Jahren irgendwo hin geschmissen hatte.

Sie würde sich später den Inhalt genauer ansehen.

Jetzt musste erstmal eine schöne warme Dusche her.

Frisch geduscht, und sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelnd, kam Katha zurück in ihr Zimmer getapst. Sie blickte auf den Wecker der, aus dem Grund das sie zwangsläufig aufstehen musste, wenn dieser klingelte, auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Halb neun verkündete dieser. Also hatte sie ja noch ein paar Stündchen bis sich ihre Eltern aus den Bettdecken schälen würden. Denn diese hatten, wie Katha vermutete, einen recht lustigen Abend mit einigen ihrer Freunde hinter sich.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Um sich noch eben die Socken anzuziehen.

Da fiel ihr ihr Blick zufällig auf den mit einem verschmutzten Tuch bedeckten Gegenstand.

Vorsichtig griff sie danach, sie meine zu wissen das dieses Teil recht zerbrechlich wäre, woher sie das wusste konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie sah sich die nun freigelegte Schale an,

sie fuhr mit ihren Zeigefingern den Rand entlang, und spürte Vertiefungen entlang des Randes. Katha blickte sie sich genauer an, und erkannte das dort Zeichen eingraviert waren. Im ersten Moment dachte sie es wären Hieroglyphen, aber Hieroglyphen bestanden nicht nur aus Dreiecken, Kreisen und sonstigen geometrischen Formen. Sie sah sich die Schale weiter an, die Innenseite war sehr glatt, mit Ausnahme der dicken Staubschicht die immer noch auf ihr lag. Also pustete sie einmal kräftig über die Schale, und befand sich sogleich in einer stickigen Staubwolke. Hustend stand sie auf und flüchtete Richtung ihres Schreibtisches, und ließ sich dort nieder. Die Innenseite sah glatt aus wie Porzellan, hatte aber die Farbe des Gesteins aus dem die Schale bestand. Katha nahm ein Hand, und strich vorsichtig über die glatte Oberfläche, doch kaum das ihre Fingerkuppen die Fläche berührt hatte, schien es als ob alles um ihr herum anfing zu vibrieren.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und sah sie sich um, ein Erdbeben? Hier? Hier hatte es seid dem dritten Weltkrieg keine Erdbeben mehr gegeben, und selbst die seismischen Aktivitäten die im Krieg damals herrschten, wurden auf die Explosion von zwei Atombomben zurück geführt, deren Zentren jeweils einmal im Norden Englands bzw. fast schon Schottland lag, und der andere Einschlag war mitten im Schwarzwaldgebirge. Es wurde bis heute nicht herausgefunden warum die Einschläge ausgerechnet dort waren, dort waren keine zivilen Ballungszentren, noch waren dort irgendwelche Politiker stationiert. Auch hatte sich bisher noch keine Nation zu dem Anschlag geäußert.

Das leichte Beben, hatte kaum das sie sich umgesehen hatte, aufgehört.

War wohl nichts besonderes, Katha widmete sich wieder ihrer Schale zu.

Diese Oberfläche hatte es ihr angetan, wie in Hypnose führte sie ihren Finger gen Schale.

Und wieder als sie die Schalen Innenseite berührte begann alles um ihr herum zu Wackeln, doch diesmal reagierte sie nicht so schnell. Sie spürte wie sie nach vorne gezogen wurde, das letzte was sie erkennen konnte war die verstaubte Fensterfront eines sehr alten Ladens, der auf dem Boden der Schale sichtbar war, welcher ihr entfernt bekannt vor kam.

Katharinas blinzelte einmal kräftig, und schaute sich um wo sie sich befand.

Wie konnte das sein? Träumte sie? Katha befand sich in einem Antiquitäten Geschäft. Wie war sie hier hergekommen?

Sie ging die Verstaubten Regal reihen entlang, welche mit Gegenständen bestückt wahren die sie von den Geschichten ihrer Uhroma kannte, wie z.B. eine goldene Taschenuhr. Als Katha ihren Blick von einer dünnen langen Kette, an der eine kleine Sanduhr, in einem Ring, hing, los riss und ihn in Richtung Tresen schweifen ließ, weiteten sich plötzlich ihre Augen.

Dort lag sie, die selbe Schale die sie gerade eben noch in ihren Händen gehalten hatte.

Aber sie war nicht leer, in ihr war eine milchige Flüssigkeit.

Doch plötzlich hörte sie dumpfe Schritte, sie kamen irgendwo hinter dem Tresen her.

Grade als sie sich verstecken wollte, öffnete sich die Tür hinter dem Tresen, und ein alter Mann kam heraus. Die Augen des Mannes huschten kurz durch den Laden, dabei schien Katha für ihn aus Luft zu bestehen.

Der Mann ging auf die Steinschale zu und nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Hände, darauf bedacht nicht der Flüssigkeit zu verschütten. Gerade als er sich wieder erhob, nachdem er die Schale unter dem Tresen verstaut hatte, läuteten die Türglocken,

Kathas Kopf drehte sich automatisch Richtung Tür, vergessen war dieser seltsame Kerl.

Es war eine hübsche Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren eingetreten, Sorge stand in ihren Augen geschrieben.

Schnell schritt sie auf den Tresen zu:

„Alfred! Hast du ihn?" fragte sie den Mann hinter dem Tresen.

„Ach Liebes, wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, das nur der Laden so heißt? Und, ja ich habe ihn. Er hängt dort hinten am Regal." antwortete dieser.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ging dir Frau auf besagtes Regal zu nahm die lange dünne Kette, die Katha schon vorher aufgefallen war, und legte sie sich um den Hals.

Das letzte was Katha wahr nahm war das die Frau noch an dem Anhänger herum fingerte.

Alles verschwamm wieder um sie herum. Es ging wieder ein Ruck durch ihren Körper,

und als sich dieses Mal das Bild wieder verschärfte, befand sie sich in dem selben Laden wie vorher.

Doch es wirkte alles viel heruntergekommener. Als sie sich gerade weiter umsehen wollte, wurde die Eingangstür aufgerissen, und der alte Mann kam herein gestürmt.

Hastig blickte er sich um, und legte einen in ein Tuch eingewickelten Gegenstand in eines der Regalfächer. Der Mann verließ zügigen Schrittes den Laden.

Katha blickte ihm nach, doch plötzlich erklangen Schüsse draußen, und der Mann fiel zur Seite weg, schnell waren etwa fünf schwer bewaffnete Personen um herum.

Katha schritt schnell hinter eins der Regale, und betete das die Kerle sie nicht entdecken würden.

Nach ein paar Minuten traute Katha sich wieder hinter dem Regal hervor.

Die Truppe war weg. Schnell lief sie auf die Straße, und überprüfte den Atem des Mannes, nichts, er war tot.

„EY, HIER IST NOCH EINER" kam es von einer Seite.

Mit vor entsetzen geweiteten Augen blickte sie in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

Drei Gewehre waren waren aus etwa 20 Metern Entfernung auf sie gerichtet.

Sie war in ihre Falle gelaufen.

Drei Schüsse folgten.

Genau in diesem Moment verschwamm wieder alles um sie herum.

Es ging wieder ein Rucken durch ihren Körper, als sie dieses mal aber in einer vertrauten Gegend landete, ihrem Zimmer.

Stöhnend richtete sie sich wieder auf, denn durch diesen Ruck wurde sie unsanft zu Boden befördert.

Kein Schmerz?

Schnell untersuchte sie ihren Körper nach Schussverletzungen.

Komisch, war das nur ein Traum? Oder war das alles tatsächlich geschehen? Irgendwann?

Infinity of WAR 1

Disclaimer: 1

Inhalt: 1

Trailer 2

Was ist SIE? 3

12 Jahre später? 5

Ein Brief 7

Zur Untersuchung 9

Dr. Glitz 10

Eine vergessene Welt! 11

Gin 14

Wahrheiten? 16

Träume sind Schäume! ODER? 19

Vergangenes… 20


End file.
